character_battlefieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Reimu Hakurei
|-|Window= |-|PC-98= Summary Reimu Hakurei (博麗　霊夢 Hakurei Reimu) is the main protagonist of the Touhou Project series along with the deuteragonist, Marisa Kirisame. As the shrine maiden of the Hakurei Shrine, she manages the Hakurei Border of Gensokyo and exterminates troublesome youkai. Reimu having appeared in all of the main games and in almost every game in the series. As the sole maiden of the Hakurei Shrine, she's commonly called upon (or calls it upon herself) to investigate strange occurrences throughout Gensokyo. Power and Stats Tier: 3-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Reimu Hakurei Age: At least in her Mid-teens Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Female Origin: Touhou Project Classification: Human, Shrine Maiden, Youkai Exterminator, Shrine Maiden who Protects Dream and Tradition, "Youkai" Shrine Maiden, Wonderful Shrine Maiden of Paradise, The freewheeling human, The Advocate of the Myriad Gods, Occult "Gap Woman", Freewheeling and Haphazard Shrine Maiden, Carefree Shrine Maiden in the Spring Sun Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Human Physiology and Supernatural Shrine Maiden Physiology, Divine Empowerment, Flight, Magic, Danmaku, Forcefield Creation (Able to create barrier around herself.), Light Manipulation, Metal Manipulation (As shown here.), Homing Attack, Holy Projectile Attacks, Paper Charm Magic, Yin & Yang Magic (Utilizes her Yin-Yang Orbs in her magic.), Intangibility (As shown here.), Reality Separation, Reality Anchoring (Via Fantasy Heaven.) Afterimage Creation (As shown here.), Resistance to Mind/Insanity (Went to True Moon which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it and was unaffected by the effects.), Poison Manipulation (She also visits Kourindou periodically which is located in Forest of Magic which is full of poisonous mushroom spores.) and Illusion Creation (Can summon Ama no Iwato Wake no Mikoto who can create illusions.), Probability Manipulation (Her luck indirectly and unconsciously affects the third layer of reality.), Existence Erasure (As shown here.), Energy Projection, Possessive Enhancement (Via Gods; Are said to be able to do this, though it's only been seen in Silent Sinner in Blue, and with gods rather than spirits.), Soul Manipulation, Perception Manipulation (As shown here.), Attack Reflection (As shown here.), Non-Corporeal, Freezing (As shown here.), Dimension Manipulation (As shown here.), Logic Manipulation (As shown here.), Dream Manipulation (As shown here.), One-Hit KO (As shown here.), Life Manipulation (As shown here.), Psionics, Inversion (As shown here.), Bullet Hell, Sealing (As shown here.), Teleportation, Summoning, Life-Force Manipulation, Divinity, Channeling, Living Conduit, Divine Conduit, Divine Infusion, Divine Communication, Space-Time Manipulation, 4th Wall Awareness (As shown here.), Limited Boundary Manipulation (Able to create some damage dealing boundaries, higher with the power from the God of Boundaries.), Paralysis Inducement (As shown here.), Spatial-Temporal Lock and Invincibility (Via Fantasy Nature.), Dimensional Rift (As shown here and here.), Spatiolock (Can "float" away from reality via her Fantasy Heaven to become completely intangible.), Creation (As shown here.), Transformation, Self-Existence Manipulation, Wish Granting (As shown here.), Enhanced Senses (Shrine maidens can hear the faint voice of divine spirits. She can also feel traces of youkai.), Explosion Manipulation (As shown here.), Duplication, Aura Manipulation (As shown here.), Non-Physical Interaction (Able to harm intangible beings.), Disaster and Death Manipulation (As shown here.), Resistance to Heat Manipulation (As shown here.), Earthquake Creation and Summoning (As shown here.), Limited Water Manipulation (As shown here.), Statistics Amplification (As shown here.), Energy Amplification (As shown here.), Limited Ice Manipulation (As shown here.), Summoning (As shown here.), Poison Manipulation (As shown here.), Air Manipulation (As shown here.), Limited Time Stop (As shown here.), Limited Weather Manipulation (Can invoke the laws of weather and ends the current one.), Healing (As shown here.), possible Concept Manipulation (She can channel the powers of gods to herself via Summoning which is nameless thus are not bounded by any concepts with sufficient preparation time.) Attack Potency: Universe Level (Defeated Kurumi, Elis, Sariel and Konngara who are comparable to oni who can shatter paradise which is referred as heavens under the absence of spell card rule.), possibly Universal+ Level (Defeated Yuuka and Mima, Twice and also Shinki without the Spell Card Rules limiting them, and she posed a threat to Sakuya.) Speed: MFTL+ in terms of Combat and Reaction speed (Comparable to Suika whose attack shattered all of Heavens which is at least 3.7107x10^152 times the size of observable universe in a night.), Immeasurable with Fantasy Nature Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal, possibly Universal+ Durability: Universe Level, possibly Universal+ Level Stamina: Very High Range: Extended melee range, at least Tens of Meters with Danmaku, higher with Fantasy Nature Intelligence: Above Average (She's an incident resolver with years of experience. She has some understanding on the world's cosmology and what's it made up of.) Weaknesses: She's considered to be quite lazy, always relying on her talents instead of training harder to be able to summon more gods properly as her duty of being a Shrine Maiden. She is prone to messing up when she's cocky. Note: Manipulating space is synonymous to manipulating time in Touhou, hence Reimu manipulating space would allow her to manipulate time itself. Others Standard Equipment: Her Purification Rod, Cards, Talismans, Ofuda, Youkai-Piercing Needles, Yin-Yang Orbs, and Ultramarine Elixir Orb. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Fantasy Nature': With this ability, she can float above and outside of reality, it's said that nobody could beat Reimu once she uses it, no hax known on the verse would really affect her. *'Fantasy Seal': Can seal her opponents, it's said that she can seal any youkai with this ability. *'Shrine Maiden Powers': As the Hakurei Shrine Maiden, She can handle the Yin-Yang Orb, along with the other duties of the Shrine Maiden, such as performing exorcisms and blessings. She can invoke the Native Gods of Gensokyo into her body for various effects, but she has not practiced this ability very much and has thus not come anywhere close to mastering it. Skill Cards *'Ascension Kick': Can jumps up and performs a simple somersault kick. She can instead slide into the kick if she desires. *'Binding Border': Can crates two barriers around her enemy, limiting their movements. *'Cautionary Border': Can crates a long-lasting barrier with her ofuda. *'Demon-Sealing Dimensional Rift': Can teleports and throws a wide arc of sealing needles. *'Dimensional Rift': Can teleports to her opponent and instantly attacks them. *'Floating Wall Jump': Can creates a barrier and jumps off of it to slam into her opponent. *'Frontal Defense Talisman': Can throws ofuda forwards, which proceed to split into more, smaller ofuda that spread out over a greater area. *'Hakurei Amulet': Can throws a barrage of homing ofuda. *'Instant Dimensional Rift': Can creates a body double out of ofuda and disappears. If the double is attacked, it releases a burst of amulets. *'Quick-Witted Consecration Talismans': Can throws out four ofuda and creates a barrier, with the ofuda acting as the corners. *'Permanent Border': Can makes a permanent barrier at her feet; those who step on it will be briefly paralyzed, so Reimu can attack them. *'Rain Dance': Can jumps above her opponent and creates a damaging barrier beneath her. *'Spread Amulet': Can throws a greater barrage of non-homing ofuda. *'Yin-Yang Shot': Can throws a slowly bouncing Yin Yang orb at her opponent. *'Youkai Buster': Can quickly throws a barrage of ofuda forwards. Spell Cards *'Barrier "Expanding Barrier"': Can creates a square barrier that quickly ripples, spreading across her surroundings to hit opponents. *'Divine Arts "Omnidirectional Demon-Binding Circle"': Can creates a large, powerful barrier around herself. It binds both humans and youkai, limiting their movements so they're caught in the full force of the attack. *'Divine Arts "Sky-Conquering Wind God Kick"': Can performs a series of quick Ascension Kicks. *'Divine Spirit "Fantasy Seal"': One of Reimu's most powerful spell cards, and perhaps her signature technique, forcibly sealing her target with homing bullets of light that ignore the laws of physics. *'Dream Sign "Duplex Barrier"': A spell card that utilizes barriers to create a world with no boundaries and turn space inside out. *'Dream Sign "Evil Sealing Circle"': Can creates a powerful, but short-ranged and brief, border from her core, limiting her opponent's movements with charms. *'Holy Relic "Yin-Yang Demon God Orb"': A very large and powerful Yin-Yang Orb made out of spiritual energy, that slowly floats forwards. *'Jewel Sign "Orbs of Light, Cast into Shade"': Can fires a series of long-lasting, bouncing Yin-Yang Orbs forwards. *'Spirit Sign "Fantasy Orb"': Can fires a barrage of homing spirit orbs at her opponent. *'Treasure Sign "Yin-Yang Treasured Orb"': Can fires a burst of energy from her hand at close range. *'Untitled "Flying Mysterious Shrine Maiden"': A desperate, rarely-seen spell card that she utilizes subconsciously, firing a barrage of ominidirectional danmaku with no blind spots even though she has her eyes closed. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Bosses Category:Manga Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Indie Games Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Rod Users Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Light Manipulators Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Afterimages Users Category:Poison Users Category:Illusionists Category:Probability Manipulators Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Non-Corporeal Users Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Life Manipulators Category:Sealing Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Summoners Category:Space-Time Manipulators Category:4th Wall Awareness Users Category:Creation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Explosion Manipulators Category:Duplication Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Death Manipulators Category:Water Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Manipulators Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Healers